One aspect relates to a medical lead having a filler layer. More particularly, a medical lead having a filler layer includes a marker coil. Medical leads and intravascular guidewires are used in conjunction with intravascular devices such as catheters to facilitate navigation through the vasculature of a patient. Such guidewires are typically very small in diameter and some include marker bands for in-vivo radiographic visualization. A wide variety of radiopaque marker bands have been developed for intracorporal medical devices. Some of the devices that include marker bands are guidewires and catheters. Of the known marker bands and intracorporal medical devices with marker bands, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative designs and methods of making and using marker bands and medical devices with marker bands.